Pinsir (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=4'11" |height-m=1.5 |height-ftin2=5'07" |height-m2=1.7 |weight-lbs=121.3 |weight-kg=55.0 |weight-lbs2=130.1 |weight-kg2=59.0 |abilitylayout=2+1 |abilitycolm=2 |ability1=Hyper Cutter |ability2=Mold Breaker |abilitym=Aerilate |abilityd=Moxie |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=25 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=175 |oldexp=200 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=45 |body=12 |body2=13 |pokefordex=pinsir |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Pinsir (Japanese: カイロス Kailios) is a introduced in Generation I. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir using the Pinsirite. Biology Pinsir is a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three gray claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, but usually appear angry. As Mega Pinsir, it gains a large pair of clear wings with an area of orange venation. Additionally, a set of wing coverings appear. On each wing cover is a pair of large, thin, orange blades. Its arms become longer and more segmented, with triangular extensions on its lower arms. The pincers on its head are now longer with larger spikes, and its eyes are now yellow. When it Mega Evolves, Pinsir is left in a constant state of excitement. Mega Pinsir can travel up to 30 mph and uses its two large horns to pierce its enemies before shredding them. It can use its pincers to crush, toss, bludgeon, or tear opponents, lift things twice its weight, and shatter logs. Captured prey is kept in place by the piercing thorns and sheer strength of Pinsir's horns, and will not be released until they are torn in half. In addition to hunting prey, the anime has shown that it enjoys tree sap. Pinsir lives deep in the , where it burrows underground or hides in the treetops on nights cold enough to render it immobile. In Alola, it has a rivalry with and gets along with . In the anime Major appearances Pinsir debuted in Challenge of the Samurai, where Samurai used it to battle . It easily defeated , but lost to his . Multiple Pinsir appeared in A Sappy Ending, where they were being driven into a forest that was 's territory because was stealing the sap from the trees that were in their own territory. A Pinsir appeared in Rhapsody in Drew, under the ownership of . Anthony used it and his against May's Combusken and in the Battle Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Pinsir appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch, under the ownership of Howie. It was used in a battle against Ash and during a bogus competition created by Team Rocket agents Cassidy and Butch. Multiple Pinsir appeared in Defending the Homeland!. They are one of 's minions who were ordered to attack 's homeland and its friends. They reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow! and Master Class is in Session!. Two of them reappeared in Till We Compete Again!. A Pinsir that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Pinsir was briefly lent to James to use in an attempt to capture . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. A Pinsir appeared in I Choose You!. attempted to catch Pinsir by battling it with his . However, during the battle, Caterpie evolved into , allowing Pinsir to get away. A Pinsir appeared in SM095, under the ownership of one of the Rock Hunters. It was sent out to battle the Ultra Guardians, only to be defeated by Kiawe's Marowak. Minor appearances A Pinsir appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Pinsir appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Pinsir appeared at the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Raymond. He used it in his battle against Ash, where it battled , alongside his and . All three were defeated simultaneously by Pikachu. A Pinsir appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Pinsir made a brief cameo appearance in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Pinsir appeared in The Power of One. A Pinsir was seen in a Gym on Kumquat Island in Pokémon Double Trouble. However, this scene was removed from the dub due to the appearance of . A Pinsir appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Pinsir appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery, where it attacked Misty's Togepi, only to be warded off by a . A Pinsir appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Pinsir appeared in 's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. has a Pinsir, which was seen in his profile in The Ties that Bind!. Multiple Pinsir appeared in In the Knicker of Time!. A Pinsir was owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy!. A Pinsir made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . In the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Phantom used a Pinsir alongside to attack Jack Walker. A Pinsir made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A 's Pinsir appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, where it participated in the Battle Stage of the Arrowroot Town Pokémon Contest. A Pinsir appeared in the ending credits of Eevee & Friends, alongside . A Pinsir that can Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Pinsir appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter!. A Trainer's Pinsir that can Mega Evolve briefly appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV as one of the ten Mega Evolved Pokémon that Alain and his had to defeat. A Trainer's Pinsir appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Five Pinsir appeared in A Masked Warning!. They were confronting Gladion's Silvally at Ten Carat Hill, only for Ash to be ed on top of them by Nebby. They became angry at Ash, but Silvally soon stopped them from retaliating. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Pinsir attacked a group of wild in You Gotta Have Friends. Ash's Pikachu was able to defeat the Stag Beetle Pokémon. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū owns a Pinsir. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pinsir debuted in Wartortle Wars, where fought a one using Pika using items he bought from . As the items were fakes, Pika lost the . A Pinsir appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. A Pinsir appeared in Can You Diglett? as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people cannot coexist with each other. In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a Pinsir was used by in the in his challenge against . The Battle Factory rented a Pinsir, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The rented a Pinsir, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Pinsir appeared in the Pokéathlon. In Scizor Defends, a Pinsir that he nicknamed Rute, who first appeared in Pinsir Glares. He was later given a Pinsirite, allowing him to Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and his brother have a Pinsir who debuted in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Pinsir stars in a mini-game alongside called "Clear Cut Challenge." Each player chops a falling log for each round of the game. The score for each player is determined by how close the player is to the white line on the log. Cuts anywhere above the log will cause the player to lose points. Pokédex entries Pinsir |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} in Alola.}} |} |} Mega Pinsir |} |} Game locations , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} }} , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} and Lostlorn Forest Lostlorn Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Bug)}} (Zone 4, )}} |} |} }} Exeggutor Island (three)}} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Celadon City, }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 43, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 17, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F (post-ending)}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Seize Hold of Pinsir Event: Pinsir Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rock Throw Pinsir|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rock Throw Pinsir}} |2014 Korean World Championship Series Pinsir|All|South Korea|50|July 5, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pinsir}} |Summer 2014 Pinsir|American region|Nintendo Network|50|August 13 to September 17, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pinsir}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pinsir Mega Pinsir Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Pinsir Mega Pinsir Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if used by Mega Pinsir because of its Ability, . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Pinsir |evolution=N/A |stamina=130 |attack=238 |defense=197 |fast= , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Pinsir can be seen as a parallel to . Both are . Pinsir is exclusive to , , and , while Scyther is exclusive to Red, FireRed, and Diamond. ** Pinsir can also be seen as a counterpart to . Both are Bug-type Pokémon based on beetles and lack an evolutionary family. Pinsir is not part like Heracross, but it learns several Fighting-type moves by leveling up. Both Pokémon and their Mega Stones are version exclusives in : Pinsir and Pinsirite are exclusive to X while Heracross and Heracronite are exclusive to Y. Each Mega Stone can be found in Santalune Forest in its respective version. The heights of both Pokémon are the same, even when Mega Evolved. * Mega Pinsir is tied with , and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Pinsir shares its category with . They are both known as the Stag Beetle Pokémon. * Pinsir, along with and , are the only Pokémon legitimately available in all 27 in-game Poké Ball variants. * Prior to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Mega Pinsir had the same body style as when it is not Mega Evolved. Origin It is based on a , possibly , a species commonly used in . Its thornlike mandibles most closely resemble that of hopei, whereas its Mega Evolution's diagonal spikes resemble Calcodes versicolor. Name origin Pinsir is a corruption of pincer, referring to its horns. Kailios may be a combination of the Greek letter (カイ kai) and cross (referring to its ). Alternatively, it may be a combination of 傀 kai (large), 魁偉 kaii (brawny), or 刈 kai (cut) combined with κοριός korios ( for bug). In other languages }}, , or combined with |fr=Scarabrute|frmeaning=A combination of and brute |es=Pinsir|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pinsir|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Pinsir|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쁘사이저 Ppeusaizeo|komeaning=From , , and scissors |zh_yue=鉗刀甲蟲 Kìhmdōugaapchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Pincer-blade beetle" |zh_cmn=大甲 Dàjiǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big armor" |hi=पिनसिर Pinsir|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пинсир Pinsir|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Pinsir es:Pinsir fr:Scarabrute it:Pinsir ja:カイロス zh:凯罗斯